Girl Squirrel
The Girl Squirrel'''Merlin "That's a '''girl squirrel, that, and a redhead at that."1998 Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's animated characters by John Grant, page 270 "Merlin transforms them both into squirrels, and this time love is the predator, with a Girl Squirrel and a Granny Squirrel falling for the mismatched pair." (also known as Lady Squirrel1993 novelization by Penguin Group page 52 "A lady squirrel scampered up the tree and took quite a fancy to Wart." page 54 "The lady squirrel was the least of Wart's problems") is a minor character in Disney's 1963 feature film The Sword in the Stone who first appeared seeing Arthur as a squirrel quickly fell in love with him. Personality Though her appearance was brief, the little squirrel was excited, cheerful and determined to make Arthur her mate and earn his love. She was dedicated to Arthur enough to save him from the wolf. She was heartbroken when she learned Arthur was not a squirrel but a human boy. Role in the film In the film, the little girl squirrel is first seen meeting Arthur as a squirrel eye to eye, face to face, when the both of them were running up to each other. After greeting her with a smile, Arthur then looked down both ways, and the female wouldn't let him get by, at first thinking she wanted to move past him. Immediately after moving out of her way, she came to and started sniffing him, then after he placed his hands on her nose to keep her away, she did the same to him and tried to keep his hands on her, thinking it was a game. Merlin confirmed for Arthur that she had become in love with him. Later, she keeps pestering him, even though Arthur tried to keep her away from him and told her that he was a human boy not a squirrel, but she either didn't understand him or was too excited to listen. Also, when Arthur put her tail on herself, pushed her and ran off, she picked it up and looked at Arthur while giggling, and then chittered, "Ooohh!" (like an in-love sound). She even grabbed him by the face and kissed him (three times). Also, while chasing Arthur (who hid in Merlin's tail), the little girl squirrel went over to Merlin and smiled (which meant that she kindly asked him where Arthur went), and Merlin pointed at his tail, and the female found Arthur and continued harassing and chasing him all over the place, with Merlin singing "A Most Befuddling Thing". While chasing Arthur, when she saw the wolf getting ready to eat him, she saved Arthur by chewing on the wolf's leg, causing him to yelp in pain. He then chased her, trying to bite her tail, but she managed to escape by making the wolf fall down a hill into a log and end up floating down a river stuck in the log. The female squirrel was then found behind a rock nuzzling Arthur, glad that he was still alive. However, when Arthur turned back into human form (thanks to Merlin), she was heartbroken, ran up to her tree hole, and started crying. She tearfully watched as Arthur and Merlin headed back to the castle from her tree top. Her fate remains unknown after this as she is not seen again in the rest of the film. Gallery Screenshots Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4655.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4667.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4680.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4686.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4691.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4759.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4778.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4844.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4886.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4958.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4979.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5068.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5073.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5318.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5334.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5356.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5367.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5385.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5389.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5516.jpg|Girl Squirrel sees that Arthur is not a squirrel anymore as he is a human boy Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5524.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.jpg|Girl Squirrel crying sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5603.jpg|Girl Squirrel watching Arthur leaving Merchandise Swordsquirrels.jpg|Pin of Arthur and Merlin (as squirrels) with the female squirrel 48fc037f7424e 53443n.jpg 1963-merlin-1.jpg SwordintheStonePoster.JPG References See also *Squirrel Girl in Marvel Comics Category:The Sword in the Stone characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Silent characters Category:Lovers Category:Squirrels Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon